elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unmarked Locations (Skyrim)
There are many places on the world map that are unmarked but contain treasure chests, items, or interesting characteristics that can be easily missed by the wandering adventurer. This is a list of these locations for each Hold Eastmarch (Windhelm) * Treasure crate - Northwest of the Atronach Stone, above the entrace to the Eldergleam Sanctuary lies a crate with 4 leveled soul gems, a dagger and an Enchanting skill book A Tragedy in Black. * Necromancer Altar - Northwest of Bonestrewn Crest are 2 necromancers, a treasure chest and a leveled soul gem, and the skeletal remains of a novice conjurer. * Hunter Jacuzzi Camp - Northwest of Darkwater Crossing and West of the Eldergleam Sanctuary is a small hunter camp with three naked hunters and a Smithing skill book. * Lucky Lorenz's Shack - A destroyed house next to Abandoned Prison, with a Light Armor skill book and a treasure map. * Stormcloak Shipment Camp - North and down the road from Shor's Watchtower. Only present if you sided with the Empire during the Civil War quests. See Compelling Tribute (Imperials). * Eastmarch Shrine of Akatosh - Northeast of Mistwatch, at the top of a small rocky hill, is a shrine of Akatosh protected by several skeletons. An Alteration skill book Breathing Water and a leveled weapon lie on the altar. * Sulfur Ruins - Just north of Mistwatch, three skeletons will rise as you approach some old ruins in the middle of a sulfurous lake. * Kagrenzel Hunter Camp - Halfway between Ansilvund and Kagrenzel to the south of the path is a small hunter camp with two hunters and an Archery skill book Father of the Niben. Falkreath Hold (Falkreath) .]] * Abandoned Hut - East of Pinewatch, up the mountain there is a trail to the hut. There are 2 corpses outside. Inside is the Note to the Authorities and the skill book: Purloined Shadows. * Bandit Camp - Directly south of the Guardian Stones along the road. There is a Tanning Rack here and a Corundum Ore vein just east of the camp. * Hunter Camp - Southwest from the Guardian Stones next to the river. A hunter is usually nearby. * Ilinalta Island Fisherman - A fisherman on a small island in Lake Ilinalta, near The Lady Stone. * Lone chest - A treasure chest with a Conjuration skill book next to it. Just north of Southfringe Sanctum. * Sacrificial Altar - A small altar with an Apothecary's Satchel and a Conjuration skill book. Walk directly west of Roadside Ruins - Falkreath. * Shrine of Talos Massacre - Southwest of the bandit camp is a shrine with three dead worshippers and a dead Thalmor. * Underwater canoe - A treasure chest resides under a canoe at the bottom of the lake east of Fort Neugrad. Near it is the secret underwater entrance to Fort Neugrad Prison. * Underwater Ruin - A small ancient ruin in Lake Ilinalta with a treasure chest and 2 leveled soul gems at the bottom. West of the Guardian Stones, follow the coastline until you see rocks raised from the water. * Underwater Wreck - An underwater shipwreck in Lake Ilinalta with a levelled weapon, and a chest containing a random amount of gold. Just south of The Lady Stone, look for the top of a broken ship's mast sticking out of the lake. * Ilinalta Fisherman - A fisherman camp at the West end of Lake Ilinalta. The tent contains a One-handed skill book: Fire and Darkness. * Two Lost Crates - Above Angi's Camp and to the southeast, two crates with the Sneak skill book Three Thieves. Further south is a Gold Ore vein. * The Lost Conjurer - Up the snowy slope west from Bloodlet Throne is a small Conjuration circle with some Void Salts and the Conjuration skill book 2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire. Nearby are two Orichalcum Ore veins. Haafingar (Solitude) *Reeking Cave - Northwest of Thalmor Embassy, in case you forgot to pick up the unusual stone for the quest No Stone Unturned (Skyrim), you may backtrack the way you escaped Thalmor Embassy. .]] *Clam Digger's Camp - West of Northwatch Keep, a small camp with a clam farm and a cooking spit. *Forsworn Ambush Camp *Howling Wolf's Folly - On the road from Lost Echo Cave toward Steepfall Burrow. *Pinemoon Bear Lair *Haafingar Sabre Cat Lair - East of the Thalmor Embassy, a rocky outcropping with two Sabre Cats and a dead Argonian carrying the Pickpocket skill book Guide To Better Thieving. *Pincushion Peter - A skeleton east of the Thalmor Embassy with an Enchanting skill book and a Staff of Fireballs. *Haafingar Nordic Burial Ruins - On the road that climbs up to the Thalmor Embassy, a small trail to the right leads to an old Nordic monument with some burial urns and a leveled weapon. *Fool's Gold Island - An mudcrab inhabited island west of Broken Oar Grotto, with a lone flag planted at its top and a skeleton embracing it. Two gold ore veins lie at the base of the small hill, on opposite sides. Hjaalmarch (Morthal) *Kjenstag Tomb - A ancient Nord mausoleum with an adept locked trapdoor guarding a grave with a few weapons. Northeast of Kjenstag Ruins. Complete the Kjenstag Ruins mini-quest to access the grave. ]] *Black Arts Burial Ground - A burial mound Southeast of Morthal with an Illusion skill book. *The Conjuror's Caravan *Smuggler's Alcove - East of East Empire Company Warehouse and north of the Apprentice Stone is an abandoned campsite with the Pickpocket skill book Purloined Shadows. *Flooded Mound - Northwest of Morthal , near the Apprentice Stone, is a half-flooded Nordic mound with a locked chest and a Lockpicking skill book The Locked Room. Beware of the many spiders in the area. *Swamp Pond Massacre - An abandonned camp north of the Apprentice Stone with a Restoration skill book. *Tall Stones - Just west of Ustengrav and southeast of Abandoned Shack are tall stones sticking out of the ground. Next to a tree amongst them is a Novice locked chest. Also a Nightshade bush and butterflies. The Pale (Dawnstar) * Small Shipwreck - A small boat containing a Scimitar and some mubcrabs. Follow the coastline from the Wreck of the Brinehammer eastward. * Bandit Camp - To the west of Dawnstar, to the north of Mzinchaleft and to the southeast of Wreck of the Brinehammer. It's right next to the coastline. Several bandits can be found here, and one chest. It is also possible a dragon is attacking here, which normally circles a bit more south. * Lover's tent - East of Dawnstar Sanctuary is a tent with many wild flowers and an amulet of mara inside. * Mammoth Burial Pit - West of Loreius Farm, a pit with mammoth skeletons, a fresh dead mammoth, and the only 2 known poachers in the game. This is the area where the Guardian Mammoth spawns during Froki's quest, Kyne's Sacred Trials * Viinturuth Dragon Burial Mound - West of Anga's Mill by the roadside. A locked chest lies behind one of the pillar stones. * Just west of Anga's Mill is a lone tent and campfire near a pond and waterfall. A skeleton, barrel and locked strongbox are hidden behind the waterfall. The Reach (Markarth) *Circle of mushroom - South of Fort Sungard is a Dragon Burial Site, close to it is a strange circle of bare ground surrounded by mushromms. * Swimming pond (visible from world map) - A dead swimmer with a high value necklace (830g) nearby. Northwest of Shrine to Peryite. * Dead Lovers Camp - There is a small camp with 2 dead Bretons and an Apothecary's Satchel. Slightly south of Soljund's Sinkhole. * A broken boat on the shores of the river Southwest of Sky Haven Temple. It contains a strongbox, an apothecary's satchel, and scattered flawless gems, including, a Flawless Ruby used for the quest, The Only Cure. Underwater next to it are a few mead barrels and a chest. * Island chest - West of Old Hroldan lies a chest on a small island with the Illusion Skill Book: 2920, vol 02 - Sun's Dawn. * Attacked Forsworn camp - West of Reachcliff Cave is a forsworn camp under attack by two soldiers, with a treasure chest, satchel, and Blocking skill book. * Dwarven Pillar - East of Deep Folk Crossing is a small dwemer ruin with a lone standing pillar, an altar with two dwarven arrows and a Dwemer Convector. * Dwarven Arch - By a waterfall just north of Harmugstahl is a small dwarven arch with the skill book "Withershins " (restoration). * Trollsbane Demise - Between Valthume and Cradle Stone Tower is a troll den where the body of Frofnir Trollsbane is found. The den is home to two trolls fighting one another. Frofnir carries the unique warhammer Trollsbane. * Small Forsworn camp - Exactly east of Dushnikh Yal and Southwest of Rorikstead, on a small path that climbs up towards Valthume is a small forwsworn camp with two forsworns. An Apothecary's Satchel lies on one of the hay beds. * Juniper Shrine - Northwest of Valthume, further up the path from the small Forsworn camp above, is a small dwemer ruin with a planted Juniper tree. Behind the tree is an unlocked dwemer chest and the skill book "Enchanter's Primer". * Dead Forsworn camp - Southwest of Bthardzam is a small forsworn camp with two dead Forsworns apparently killed by a nearby Frost Troll (who will pick you as its next target). Notable items include the Destruction skill book "The Art of War Magic" as well as a number of pelts. There is a silver ore vein nearby and a quicksilver vein further up the mountain. The Rift (Riften) *Awkward woodchop - Near Froki's Shack is a woodchop with a Diadem of the Savant. thumb|200px|right|[[The Burning Farmhouse.]] *Collapsed Nordic Ruin - Directly south of Largashbur. Most easily accessed after the quest Repentance, it is found by going directly west from the back entrance of Darklight Tower. It is easy to see from a distance, as there is a large pillar adjacent to it, as well as some stairs. The ruin has no entrance, and the only inhabitant is a single Troll. One chest is found in the ruin. * The Burning Farmhouse - Found east of Lost Tongue Overlook and directly south of Broken Helm Hollow surrounded by mountains. Inside the house is an unlocked chest as well as a Scroll of Conjure Flame Atronach, which is likely why the house is burning. A Destruction skill book is hidden under a hollow fallen tree. * Treasure hunter's island- south of Nilheim is a treasure chest on an island, near by is a small camp with directions to the treasure chest. thumb|200px|right|Flagged Troll Lair. *Trolled Stormcloak Cave - Heading north down the path from Ivarstead is a rocky outcrop inhabited by a troll. The cave contains the bodies of two stormcloaks as well as an Orichalcum ore vein. One of the bodies carries a note. * Clearspring Cave - a cave located below Clearspring Tarn. * Water slide chest - North of Nilheim, down a very long water chute, is a lone chest in a narrow canyon before another large waterfall. * Half-Tower Bandit Camp - Southeast of Riften, along the main road, a single ruined tower hides two bandits waiting for an ambush. * Flagged Troll Lair - East of Stendarr's Beacon in the most southeastern part of Skyrim, a blood trail leads to a Frost Troll lair. A lone flag raised on the rocky ledge marks the location of an leveled helmet, a locked strongbox and a Block skill book A Dance in Fire, Book II. * Miner Camp - Exactly east of Stendarr's Beacon, just downhill from Flagged Troll Lair (see above) is a single bed roll under a tree, next to a pickaxe and a couple of books, including the Sneak skill book 2920, vol 08 - Last Seed. * Dead Redguard - West of Heartwood Mill, a dead Redguard man lies over a tree stump, with the Lockpicking skill book Advances in Lock Picking underneath him. Winterhold Hold (Winterhold) * Altar of Xrib - Located southwest of Winterhold. It's an ancient sacrificial altar, surrounded by a piles of bones. Among the bones are a Skill Book and various offerings. * Deadman's treasure - On the very large island north of the Wreck of the Winter War is a raised flag with 7 gold ingots and a Pickpocket skill book. .]] *Mount Anthor Summit - Located west of Mount Anthor. Access via the exit from Ironbind Hallows. * Raised Flag - South of Mount Anthor Summit is a raised flag with a scaled weapon, helm, and a satchel. * Rundi's Altar - South-east of the College of Winterhold, This is the final resting place for Rundi. * Shrine of Arkay - North of Windhelm , 2 leveled soul gems as well as some mountain flowers. * The Chill - North of The College of Winterhold, this location serves as the prison on Winterhold Hold. * North of Ysgramor's tomb is a Shrine of Talos. On the lower platform is a huge cage and some dead Skeevers and one might be alive when you approach. On the side of the cage is an Apothecary's Satchel, a Scroll of Calm and a Skillbook: Breathing Water. Whiterun Hold (Whiterun) * Fallen Tree Bridge - South of Hillgrund's Tomb is a massive fallen tree crossing the gorge with the river rapids below. * Fossilized Giant Mud Crab - West of Broken Fang Cave. The carcass of a giant fossilized mud crab can be found here. * Puzzling Pillar Ruins - a caved in ruin southeast of Sleeping Tree camp. It has a Nordic animal puzzle which the game requires you to solve in order to remove the grate covering the ruin. * Stendarr's shrine - Southeast of Swindler's Den is a shrine with an Enchanting skill book. * Woman of the Lake - West of Whiterun, there is a small spring with a hand sticking out, holding a sword of random material. (see also: Easter Eggs (Skyrim)) * Wispmother Pass - Southwest of Fort Amol at a pass on the path that travels southwards towards Ivarstead is a small ruin with a nearby Wispmother. The skill book The Warrior's Charge sits on top of a basket and a hidden locked strongbox. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Unmarked Locations